Mutants:Homo Superior
by Lysythe
Summary: FINALLY!Start with the first.
1. Acolytes

Okay then, that's everybody. Jade's with the Brotherhood, Jasmine's with the Acolytes, Anne's with the X-men and we can get this underway. My apologies to those who didn't get in… Actually, my apologies to _everybody_. I've been really busy with modeling classes and visiting relatives (for Hari Raya) and all… Plus the fact that I'm currently sick with flu and cough, and I've been continuously stuck on the B-Hood intro. Anyway, I'm really sorry. There are going to be three or one chapter(s) every time I update, depending on whether it's a combo or not. Don't whine about your team's placement in the three chapters, I'll rotate them. With that said (or should I say typed?) this fic has officially begun!

***

        "Pretty hot burny!" St. John said gleefully as he made the flame from his (woman-shaped) lighter dance. Piotr whimpered. They'd been made on pain of losing all (and I mean ALL) their clothes to watch Pyro play with his flames. Sabertooth's eyes seemed to have glazed over and Pietro appeared to have fallen asleep with his eyes open. Remy was rocking back and forth and sucking his thumb like a newborn babe.

        "ACOLYTES!" boomed Magneto from behind them. "Meet the new recruits!" Piotr jumped to his feet and turned, grateful for a reprieve from watching St. John play. Magneto left them with the words, "I'm sure you'll all get to know them better." Not so much as an introduction, nothing, nada, nein, nix, nope.

        The shortest of the girls stepped forward. She looked at them warily with luminous sapphire eyes. Then she saw Remy (still rocking and sucking his thumb) and burst into laughter. The tallest shrugged and stuck out her hand.

        "I'm Erika," she said in a cold, calm voice. "These," she waved to the other girls, "are Reese," the blonde smiled, "Amy," she glared at them with intense sea green eyes, "Jasmine," The brunette waved, "and the shorty on the floor is Lauren." Said shorty stopped laughing, glared at her and formed an electric blue ball, crackling with energy, which she then threw at Erika. Erika quickly blasted it away with her claws…right at Pietro's hair. KATHOOM!

        Pietro's hair was completely gone. He was BALD! Everyone blinked… and then they were all rolling with laughter and mirth.

        Pietro screamed like a little girl. Then he burst into tears and ran to his room. Wiping tears from her chocolate eyes, Reese slowly calmed down, as did the others. Amy looked at Pyro, examining his wild fiery red hair…and his oddly shaped lighter.

***

Pietro: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Why did you make me bald? ! *sobs* I thought you LIKE me!

SLI: *pats him* Sure I do Speedy. It'll grow back. Of course you look like Prof X now but who cares?

Pietro: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs off to hide in his room*

SLI: Now I see why I like Jamie better.


	2. Brotherhood

        "Boring, ewww, boring, rerun… THERE'S NOTHING GOOD TO WATCH!" Wanda screamed.

        Lance nodded his head in agreement.

        "There's not even a good sports game on! The only game on TV is golf!"

        "There ain't even a slightly interestin' education program on!" Todd put in.

        "Or a good cooking show!" added Freddy.

        "UP! ALL OF YOU!" (A/N: Finally! I was completely stuck on what to write after Freddy!) Mystique yelled from the doorway.

        "Ding dong, the bitch is back…" Lance grumbled under his breath as he shuffled into the hall.

        Standing in the hall were three girls and one boy, each of them carrying either a suitcase or a backpack.

        The one they noticed first was a black green-haired girl. She was short and slim and was wearing a green baby tee with white letters saying 'Green with Envy' with a green wristband,  
green and white converses, and green earrings. Beside her stood a tall tanned teen with black hair and eyes. She had a spider tattoo on her left arm and was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and a pair of construction boots. Both of them glared menacingly, sending shivers down everyone's spines, though they didn't show it. The only boy had tanned skin, deep blue eyes and black hair, with two symbols tattooed on his left arm (A/N: Why am I saying 'symbols' and not 'Alpha' and 'Omega'? Because the Brotherhood doesn't know anything about the Greek alphabet.). He was wearing blue jeans, a white tee and black sneakers. The last (and smallest) girl had pigtailed silver hair (A/N:ONE side ponytail I can understand. TWO qualifies as pigtails, okies?), ice blue eyes and pale skin. She had scars on her right cheek and both hands and was wearing a black sweater, choker, jeans and boots.

        "Introduce yourselves to each other and show them to their rooms," said Mystique brusquely as she walked up the stairs and slammed the door behind her in her room.

        "So…" began Todd.

        "I'm Envee," said the black girl curtly, crossing her arms. "Where's my room?" Lance shrugged.

        "How should _I_ know? It's not like Mystique told us about you guys," he snapped. Todd hopped between them.

        "Calm down," he said soothingly. "We got some empty rooms round here, yo. I think they're somewhere upstairs." He went up the stairs, followed by the others, except the smallest girl, who gazed at Lance adoringly.

"I'm Leonial," she said shyly, extending her hand.

***

SLI: DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Finally I've done the Brotherhood chapter!

Scott: You _did_ put me with Jean, right? Right?

SLI: Um… NO!

Scott: But- But- But you're a Jott shipper!

SLI: Oh, of course I am. But how can I deny an OC her fave guy?

Scott: But- But you put Leonial crushing on Lance!

SLI: *rolls eyes* Only because I already put him with Kitty. Sheesh.

Scott: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT WITH JEAN AND ME?

SLI: You never asked.

Scott: D'oh!


	3. XMen

            ~Students, please join us in the entrance right away to welcome our new students. ~ was flashed into every teen's mind in the Institute. There was an immediate rush to see the newbies (A/N: Okay, maybe I'm just being whiny or something, but WHY IS THERE MORE OCS IN THE X-MEN THAN IN THE ACOLYTES OR THE BROTHERHOOD? What the heck is this world coming to, goodie-goodies and suck-ups?). In the entrance stood five girls and three boys.

        The most obviously shy was a short, curvy, slightly plump redhead with pale skin and large hazel eyes framed by round gold frame glasses. Her auburn hair reached her hips and was tamed by putting the top half into a French braid. She had a simple gold stud in each earlobe and a gold band on each pointer finger, and wore a circular gold pendant watch on a long gold chain. The lid had emerald green enamel inside the gold 'frame' and a raised gold Celtic cross in the center. She wore brown leather bootleg pants, an untucked forest green peasant's blouse and brown leather short boots.

        The second shyest had mahogany brown hair and golden eyes. She wore a black hooded sweater and dark blue jeans.

        The third shyest was blonde, with brown streaks and a shoulder-length wavy hairstyle. She had brown eyes and wore light tan khaki pants, a mossy green top and jacket.

The most odd looking guy had white hair with the front dyed black and blue eyes. He was medium height and wore a black/silver-hooded sweater (A/N: That IS what you meant, right?) and blue skater shorts.

The absolute shortest was also the sexiest (A/N: LOL! I should have read yours more thoroughly!). She had an hourglass figure and light caramel skin. She had double piercings in both ears and a cuff one on the left and wore a forest green off-the-shoulder three quarter top, silver arm bands, double belt, black capris, black fuzzy army boots, anklets on the boots, a black chocker necklace and a long chained cross necklace.

        The strangest looking girl had odd eyes-one was green, the other grey. She had large black cat ears, a prehensile tail, navy blue hair and sharp fangs. She wore baggy black pants, a white and black striped shirt (A/N: I was going to substitute 'shirt' with 'torso-suit' cuz that fitted with the thumbholes thing but then I thought it sounded stupid so I gave it up. But still…) that had thumb-holes with a big black t-shirt over that with MEOW written in big white letters across the front, and plain black sneakers.

        The prettiest had thick, layered, shoulder-length light brown hair with gold and red streaks. She had sparkling golden eyes, pale skin and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Everyone noticed her slight curves, scars and light brown angelic wings. She wore light pink jeans, which were faded on the front and butt, which were covered in an assortment of rips and badges. Her jeans also had a pink woven belt. She wore light blue trainers, and bright pink socks with bears on. A tight fitting turquoise shirt, with glittery detail, with two holes in the back for her wings completed her outfit.

        The last (A/N: BLACKMAIL! BLACKMAIL, I say! I was BLACKMAILED into putting my darnded little sister into this story! Oh, and I DID mean to say darnded. I always say it like that.) had fiery red hair with streaks of emerald green, a flower tattoo on her right cheek and dark blue eyes. She wore a green T-shirt and orange Bermudas.

        "These," Ororo began (in order of appearance),"Anne Morland, Athena Lawrence, Damien Robinson, Dawn Kent, Gavin Salatina, Loz Brooks, Marissa Ryan, and Tierra Earthrise (A/N: SUCKY PUN! SUCKY PUN, I SAY!)."

***

SLI: DONE AND OVER WITH!

Tierra (a.k.a. sister of SLI): At least until they start demanding the next chapter(s).

SLI: Point taken. What are you doing in here anyway? SHOO! SHOO! *shoos sister out of room* She has a point though. Soooooooo… To get me to write faster…START BOMBARDING MY EMAIL WITH FLAMES AND WHINES AND SUCH'N STUFFIN'! Don't use the reviews, it won't do any good cuz it'll just boost my ego, seriously! Plus my emails working again, yay!


End file.
